Wireless devices continue to grow in capability and complexity. The next generation of wireless devices that are configured to operate in mobile networks are expected to be multi-radio devices that may include a wireless wide area network (WWAN) transceiver, a wireless local area network (WLAN) transceiver, a Bluetooth® transceiver, a global navigation satellite system (GNSS) receiver, and so forth. One challenge is allowing each of these transceivers and receivers to operate while avoiding interference between them.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.